x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
Scott Blevins
.]] Scott Blevins was a top official in the Federal Bureau of Investigation. (TXF: "Pilot", et al.) He was bankrolled by Roush Technologies, the same group that bankrolled Michael Kritschgau. (TXF: "Redux II") Profile On March 6, 1992, Division Chief Blevins assigned Special Agent Dana Scully to work with Fox Mulder on the X-files, cases that involve paranormal or unexplained phenomena. Blevins believed that Scully would help provide a more scientific analysis of X-files cases. He later read several field reports that Scully had written while investigating the mysterious deaths of several teenagers in Bellefleur, Oregon, and witnessed Billy Miles undergoing hypnotic regression performed by Doctor Heitz Werber. On 22 March, 1992, Blevins told Scully that he found the suggestion of alien abduction in her field reports and Billy Miles' supposed recollections wholly unsupportable, scientifically. (TXF: "Pilot") In August 1993, Blevins recommended that Special Agent Mulder be taken off of the X-files, due to Mulder's personal agenda. Blevins attempted to disallow Mulder and Scully's 3-0-2 form which requested assignment and travel expenses to investigate an X-file in Sioux City, Iowa. (TXF: "Conduit") In the Fall of 1993, Section Chief McGrath had to go over Blevins' head in an attempt to order a shut down of the X-files. (TXF: "Fallen Angel") Mulder and Scully were later placed under the supervision of Assistant Director Walter Skinner, and Blevins was placed in the position of Section Chief. (TXF: "Tooms"; "Gethsemane") In October 1997, Blevins led a joint FBI committee that was investigating the legitimacy of Mulder's work on the X-files and his apparent suicide. He questioned Scully directly as she detailed the deception she believed Mulder had succumbed to. (TXF: "Gethsemane") After Mulder was discovered alive, he had Mulder brought to his office, but he would not answer questions. He then asked Mulder to come back, claiming to have evidence that Skinner was part of the conspiracy Mulder claimed. When Mulder testified at the committee, however, he named Blevins as the FBI mole responsible for giving Agent Scully cancer and working with the government conspiracy. Blevins felt cornered and fled to his office, but he was killed by the Third Man in a manner that made his death appear to be a suicide. (TXF: "Redux", "Redux II") Additional References *TXF: **"Squeeze" **"Shadows" **"Fallen Angel" Background Information Scott Blevins was played by Charles Cioffi. One contender for the role was actor William B. Davis, who instead ended up being cast as the Cigarette Smoking Man. (TV Zone, issue 107, p. 18) The character was established as holding the rank of Section Chief in the scripts of The X-Files pilot episode and "Conduit". In a scene that appears in the script of "Deep Throat" but is not included in the final version of that episode, Blevins is described as holding the rank of a Special Agent in Charge. Blevins' rank was changed to Division Chief by the time the pilot episode was produced, as evidenced only by a nameplate on the door to his office (most clearly seen in a brief shot of the door closing near the end of the episode). Although he was referred to as simply a "Chief" in "Shadows", Blevins' full rank was not re-established, and was never provided in dialogue until the Season 4 finale, "Gethsemane", in which he is said to be a Section Chief, presumably having been promoted since the pilot episode. This caused considerable confusion amongst fans as some incorrectly assumed he had been a Section Chief in all of his previous appearances. The script of The X-Files pilot episode places Blevins' office within the violent crime division of FBI Headquarters, on the third floor of the building, but this information cannot be determined from the final version of the episode and no indication of the extent of his jurisdiction, with exception to the X-files, was ultimately provided in the pilot. Blevins' appearance in the script of "Deep Throat" is actually a continuation of a scene in the final version of that episode, in which Scully researches Ellens Air Base in a darkly lit library at FBI Headquarters. In the deleted portion of the scene, Blevins appears behind Scully, startling her. He remarks that he hadn't thought he would find her there, so late. After she explains that both she and Agent Mulder are working on a kidnapping case and hands Blevins a case file folder that Mulder gives Scully in the episode's final version, Blevins looks at the case label as a shadow of irritation crosses his face. He asks Scully what Mulder's interest in the case is, but she politely replies that she is not exactly sure and her eyes return to the screen in search of an answer. Blevins also looks there and he clenches. He rhetorically wonders what Mulder is doing, commenting that the case has been reclassified and turned over to the military. Reacting to Scully's nervous non-response, Blevins says that, if the case is some sort of UFO nonsense, Mulder is wasting the FBI's time and money. Blevins then tells her to include that fact in her field report and ensures that she does clearly understand his request. Pointedly, Blevins adds that he wants the report on his desk as soon as it's finished. He claims he is fine with Mulder hanging "himself out to dry," if that's what Mulder wants to do, and then exits, mumbling something unheard to himself as Scully turns back to the screen, taking a deep, uneasy breath. In the script of "Squeeze", Scully leaves a phone message to Mulder in which she suggests that they not only file a complaint against Tom Colton – as she does in the final version of the episode, due to the fact that Colton has dismissed their stakeout of 66 Exeter Street – but also that they talk to Blevins about the same incident. Appearances *''The X-Files'': **"Pilot" **"Conduit" **"Musings of a Cigarette Smoking Man" (archive footage) **"Gethsemane" **"Redux" **"Redux II" Blevins, Scott Blevins, Scott Category:TXF characters